<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killing Time by GreyLiliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620786">Killing Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy'>GreyLiliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord has two annoying Autobots in his sight and time to kill. Why not have a little fun?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock &amp; Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killing Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[First posted to Tumblr on January 8, 2014 as “TF - Killing Time.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 12, 2020. Original notes have been kept.]</p>
<p>'cause exams do suck. So yeah. Here’s Overlord beating on Drift and Ratchet for give or take 1500 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…and tell all my patients, that they’ll have to make new appointments.”</p>
<p>Overlord bit the edge of his lip, and nearly laughed at the glaring medic making dark jokes over the comm line. He clicked his tongue, and grinned through a chuckle. “Someone’s lacking in confidence.”</p>
<p>“I’m a realist,” the red and white mech answered. He kept his useless pistol aimed at Overlord’s chest, while his twitchy friend growled and readied a hand on his sword. The medic never dropped his straight face. “What can I say?”</p>
<p>“Realists are boring,” Overlord said. He laced his fingers together, and turned his hands outward and around to crack the joints. He rolled his shoulders, happy to be free and about, and with a chance to get out of his previous funk. He hadn’t spotted the little target he’d promised his mnenosurgeon friend he’d murder, but that one would show up soon enough. Overlord smirked, “It’s alright, though. It seem’s we’ll be having company soon, so why don’t we have a little fun to kill the time while we wait for your friends?”</p>
<p>The twitchy one moved first, dashing at Overlord with his sword drawn and a look of death in his eyes. There was a kindred spirit if he’d ever seen one: trigger happy and murderous. The swordsman had hidden it well a moment earlier, going on about his 'faith’ and all–but Overlord could tell. Anyone could tell if they took the time to look. The blur of white and yellow jumped at him, fully intending to cleave Overlord in two with a blood-lust usually reserved for Megatron’s own.</p>
<p>Overlord backhanded him to the floor mid-lunge.</p>
<p>The white mech slammed into the floor with a crash of metal, and a screech as he slid along the floor. Blood lust did little when you couldn’t back it up. Overlord smiled widely, showing off his teeth, but he could appreciate the fun to be had with this one more than the old man. The Six-Phaser stretched his fingers as the little racer got to his feet, dodged to the side to make another leap at him.</p>
<p>Overlord laughed, smacking the white mech across his thigh and flinging him back about two yards. “Quick on your feet, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Laser fire burnt into the armor plating of Overlord’s arm. He looked down at the ambulance firing at him, and shook his head. Overlord lifted a finger and swished it back and forth. Tsk, tsk. “You’ll need a bigger weapon than that.”</p>
<p>The medic kept firing, aiming for joints and his optics. Overlord huffed, and grabbed a table. He threw it at the annoying one, smacking him straight across that judging look. The ambulance’s head slapped back, and crumbled to the side, the table resting across his chest. The new dents were promising, and Overlord turned, grabbing the blood-thirsty one by the throat–again, mid lunge.</p>
<p>Overlord sighed in a good natured way, smile on his face and all, holding the smaller mech an arm’s length away. He whispered in the white mech’s helm, “You need a new trick.”</p>
<p>The swordsman growled, and clawed at Overlord’s hand. He made to swing his sword, but Overlord shook him hard, knocking the poor thing’s teeth together. The mech’s grip held, and Overlord hummed–What to do? What to do–Overlord smashed the white and yellow thing against the wall with a crunch. This time, the mech’s grip loosened and the sword dropped with a clatter and a clang. Good. Overlord yanked the other sword off the immobile mech’s back, even as he gurgled and struggled in the Six-Phaser’s grip, precious conduits constricted.</p>
<p>“Now where was I?” Overlord hummed, slamming the tall sword vertically into the ground. He flicked the handle once, and pressed his fingers to his lips. “Ah yes, commenting on how quick on your feet you are!”</p>
<p>A muffled snarl responded, in addition to a fist punching at Overlord’s fingers uselessly. The little thing kicked up, slamming his heel into Overlord’s arm.</p>
<p>“I should fix that for you,” Overlord said. He grabbed the leg by the ankle, and pulled it out, stretching the mech out as far as he would go. The swordsman’s free leg kicked weakly as his insides strained and whined from the tension on his one side, unable to reach either Overlord or his hand. The white metal was perfect and undamaged–What a waste! “Don’t need this, do you?”</p>
<p>Overlord dropped the ankle and snatched the leg back up again by the thigh. The mech’s optics widened, the ghastly blue glowing in delightful terror. But they weren’t quite there yet–no, oh no. Overlord jammed his thumb into the joint between the thigh and the hip, and dug his other fingers around the limb. He rubbed the tire sole with his forefinger and whistled as he ripped it free.</p>
<p>A scream ripped through the constricted vocalizer, as a spray of energon burst out of the opened wound. Overlord rubbed his thumb against the torn bits on the freed limb, as the tiny chunks of loose metal clattered on the ground in the slop of pink goo. He’d give the little one a second to calm down–though really he should appreciate this–and then–</p>
<p>“Put him down!” The old mech shouted, tackling Overlord’s side and nearly slipping in the fresh trail of energon.</p>
<p>The giant didn’t budge, but he gave the stubborn thing a point for the attempt. The medic huffed, and jammed his hand into a joint between the plating–ah. Now there was a problem. Overlord growled, holding his toy up higher and shifting away. Medic hands were a thing to be wary of. Even the over-powered knew that.</p>
<p>Overlord dropped the torn off limb, but held tight to his captive. He grabbed the medic’s arm in its stead, and pulled it free of his plating. He squeezed, denting in the crumpled metal and wrenched it over the medics head. With a snarl, Overlord tossed the mech across the room where he crashed into a stand of medical equipment. “I’ll get to you in a moment.”</p>
<p>Overlord swapped the swordsman from one hand to the other, this time digging his thumb harder into the cabling of his neck. Overlord pressed his finger against the white mech’s cheek, licking the side of his lips. “I’m not done with this one yet.”</p>
<p>The medic, against all odds, appeared again at Overlord’s side. He jammed the butt end of his pistol into dark blue plating, dented frame, energon dripping down his chin and all. Overlord winced, and rolled his optics. Some mechs just had no patience! He snarled, grabbing the tiny mech by the shoulder.</p>
<p>“I told you,” Overlord hissed. He slammed the mech into the wall. The medic spit up a glob of energon from what was surely a cracked pipe. His captive wailed, and clawed harder at Overlord’s arm, garbles of words coming from his restricted vocalizer while energon trailed down his remaining leg. Overlord ignored him, and slammed the annoying medic into the wall repeatedly with refreshed enthusiasm for ever cracked and split piece of metal. “I’ll get to you in a minute.”</p>
<p>After the tenth or eleventh strike and smack against whatever surface Overlord found in reach, a variety of dents covered the medic’s frame, and his optics flickered. Satisfied, Overlord tossed him to the ground.</p>
<p>“Where were we?” Overlord asked again of the hanging mech. He pulled at one of the torn cables through the exposed him, rolling one between his fingers. He licked the dripping energon off the tip of his fingers, and chuckled. “Ah yes, making you symmetrical.”</p>
<p>The other limb came off as neatly as the first, and the scream even more so exquisite. Loosening his hold on the throat just in time for it to cut loose, was worth it. He dropped the second limb into the growing puddle of energon beneath the whimpering swordsman.</p>
<p>Overlord sighed happily, and pushed the mech’s chin up with his finger. “See? Isn’t that better?”</p>
<p>“Put…him…down,” The medic wheezed. He crawled to his elbows, and glared daggers as struggled to get upright. Perhaps he was more resilient than Overlord had given him credit. The medic hauled himself up by a capsized table edge, and snarled, “Put…Drift down!”</p>
<p>“Oh, alright,” Overlord sighed. He dropped “Drift” into his own puddle of energon alongside his meaty thighs. The swordsman’s got one arm out in the Six-Phaser’s direction before he passed out from the pain, or lack of energon. Overlord didn’t particular care which was the cuase when it seemed the medic was going to get his way. Overlord’s lip twitched as the smile spread. “If you want my attention that badly, why should I deny it?”</p>
<p>The medic made an impressive dodge to the side considering his broken joints, but Overlord was faster. Stringing the medic up by the throat in the same fashion as the swordsman a moment before, Overlord lifted the medic’s arm by the wrist. “Perhaps I’ll start here? Shall I take just your hand, or the entire arm?”</p>
<p>The red and white mech went limp, and flicked his optics off. Overlord dropped his wrist–well that was no fun.</p>
<p>“Overlord!” A fierce voice cried from behind him.</p>
<p>The Six-Phaser turned toward the pounding footsteps and zeroed in on their orange leader. That on the other hand, could prove entertaining.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>